


It's Magic

by HaseUnseen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaseUnseen/pseuds/HaseUnseen
Summary: Backstory and fleshing out a OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Building a character's past and her present

Chapter One:  
In which fate is cruel

 

Magic had always come easily to her. It was as natural as breathing but like with breathing she would have her hiccups. Kisa was twelve when she was sent to a monastery far from France to train her ability. Kisa never knew her father, to her young mind she didn’t have one there had only been her mother, Cosette Flamel and she had died three years prior. Since her mother’s passing she had lived in the ballet dormitories of France’s most known and respectable opera house. Kisa had loved the dancing and she had even quite the growing singing voice but her humble dream of performing in the grand plays of the opera were now dashed. It had begun when that old man had come to a practice, it was then that her destiny of a opera singer was exchanged. In the span of six months the life she had come to know and love was taken from her. She did not like things she loved being taken, she did not like the cramped, black carriage she was in or the poofy blue dress with its stupid tights and uncomfortable black shoes. She blamed the old man, that old man with his ridiculous hat and silly beard! She was perfectly happy in the opera house now she was being sent off to some unknown land to be raised by some old man that said he was her uncle. Kisa snarled, she didn’t have any uncles, her mother was an only child. She leaned back in the hard seat of the carriage but the old man had brought a boy with him, he was cute. She sighed, she was supposed to be a lady, how could she be Lady Kisa? Her mother wasn’t a Duchess or anything, she missed her friends, they would be tying their ballet shoes on now for morning exercises. Kisa laid her head against the carriage window and looked out at the fleeting landscape, she still had a ship to board and then two more carriage rides after this. It was going to be a very long week and Kisa hadn’t wanted it at all. Kisa stood at the bottom of a massive mountain, her luggage sat around her like little walls of her things. She was in another dress but after a good tantrum this one was easier to move in, it twirled much better and instead of itchy tights she wore tall socks and comfortable shoes. She was very happy her tantrum had worked, she was going to need all the easy moving and easy breathing she could get! She gulped for a last time before she ground the balls of her feet in the sand and her heels, gave a determined nod and grabbed up her luggage before she charged forward for the stone stairs giving her best fighting scream, it wasn’t all that impressive aside from the startled birds now fleeing their branches in fear of a threat. 

About two hours later the girl was reaching the end of her brave charge, she was hot, tired, and sweating but she held her head and luggage high. She was a lady of France, she would not hang her head. She would however sit on one of her larger cases for a good five minutes to recover her breath and her voice, she had done a lot of brave warrior screaming. Once she had recovered she straightened her dress out and dusted herself off, then with a brave step she moved towards the large wooden gates. She looked up and around, there was no door bell for her to ring, she cleared her throat and gave a shy knock. She waited and when she did not receive an answer she gave her shoe a good stomp before she tied her hair back into her tight ballerina bun and after a quick look around pressed the palm of her small hand to the center of the doors. There was a light that filled the cracks and chips of the wood for a brief moment when they went blasting off the hinges and into the center of the courtyard. There was one thing she had learned quickly in the opera, when you make an entrance you made it big. She dusted off her hands before she turned to retrieve her luggage, held her head high, straightened her back and strutted forward into the courtyard, elegantly stepping over the broken doors. That man her...uncle came rushing out with two boys in his wake, Kisa fought a sneer, she would have to live with boys. She set her things down amidst her big entrance and smiled her best smile “I have arrived” was all she said to her stunned crowd, as far as first lines go it wasn’t the worst she could have said.


	2. This is where you belong (Even if you think it isn’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa begins to settle in and learn her new role.

Kisa smiled at her new...her new family, the word stuck in her throat like medicine. She stepped up to her uncle “So...you are to be my caretaker? I take tea in the mornings and in the night the rest of the time I shall be practicing my dancing and my singing with a break for lunch and rest my voice before I continue my lessons” Kisa wasted no time in making sure this man knew that despite the fact she is no longer in the life of her opera house she will not waste the education it had brought her, she would grow up as quick as she could and get back to France as soon as possible. With a curtsy and a stiff nod to the two boys she motioned with a finger and her luggage picked itself up and followed their mistress. 

“And I shall also mention. . .Caretaker, that I awake at dawn every morning and go to bed precisely at nine” Kisa said and paused “Which way is my room?” She asked with a kind smile, the reeling trio pointed right with shaking fingers. Kisa nodded “Thank you” she gave another curtsy before she turned right with her luggage growling and roaring after her. 

“Master. . .are you sure she’s the daughter of--” 

“Quiet Morro. . .I am quite certain” 

The two boys looked at each other unsure but their skepticism when unseen by the man. He was smiling however, his niece was all manners and politeness in the face of dislike perhaps she was. . .no, no he couldn’t get ahead of himself, the girl’s training will reveal her destiny. 

Kisa looked around the empty room, it was old, very old and very dusty. Kisa pinched her nose and gave a loud snap of her fingers her luggage dropped and she rolled up her dress sleeves. She cracked her neck and slowly raised her hands, the air was alive with electricity, the electricity of magic. She slowly breathed out before slammed a arm down, the dust flew into the air and formed into birds that quickly flew out the open window. Kis smiled, then she brought her other arm to her chest and closed her eyes, her luggage rattled. Her eyes flew open and her arm shot out, the luggage opened and her things flew out like the swarm of birds earlier and organized themselves. As Kisa overlooked their unpacking she noticed on one of the wooden beams there was a “G” carved. She traced a small finger over it, it sparked with magic at her touch “. . .Father?” She said softly and confused. 

“Niece?” The word startled Kisa and her things dropped to the floor. “Oh I’m sorry, if I knew you were. . .we never properly introduced ourselves” her uncle said with a kind smile. Kisa took a hesitant step back but gave a nod “Very well” she said and stood in front of him with her hands folded in front of her. “I’m Wu, your father’s brother, we met once but you were far too young to remember me” Wu said smiling and crouched down to meet her height. Kisa now looked down at him, her head still raised and back straight “Wu then--” “You can call me uncle if you wish Kisa” Kisa cleared her throat “Uncle Wu, I don’t know anything of my father to me there was only ever my mother but she is dead now. . .tell me honestly uncle, did my father. . .did he” She was struggling with her words, she never struggled with them before. This terrible place was taking them she bet! “No, no Kisa your father adored you but. . .he was very sick Kisa he. . .” Wu looked away from her but Kisa straightened even more and gave a few nods of her head “I understand uncle, so I’m a orphan then?” She asked but was started when she found herself pressed against her uncle’s chest in a tight hug “No Kisa, you are not alone, I may not be your father and I can’t bring back your mother but I will do my best to make this place your home” Wu said and Kisa allowed herself to relaxed for a moment “Alright uncle” she answered. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two boys peeking around the corner of her door frame. One looked mad and the other terribly sad, she wondered what had happened before her arrival and if she was the first to receive such attention. 

Kisa yawned as she rose with the early lights of dawn, she stretched and slowly got out of her bed to stretch more. She shook out her bed head and walked over to the little mirror of her room and began brushing out her long reddish brown hair. Apparently over dinner her uncle said she certainly was her father’s daughter, from her appearance to even her personality to most aspects. Kisa looked at her face, her mother would say the same, she was her father’s princess. She shook her head angrily and went back to brushing her hair, her teeth and getting dressed. Her uncle had left her a new outfit, he said she would have to wear it unless they were going to the village. She laced up the strange shoes easily, she pulled on the long pants next, they looked like a skirt at first. She tucked the tank top into her pants and turned to look at her shirt, it looked like a shirt robe. Kisa picked it up and pulled it on but she couldn’t seem to figure out how you closed it. She looked around her room, she wondered if anyone was awake yet. Quietly she snuck out of her room and down the hall, she didn’t know where those two boy’s stayed or where her uncle’s room was either. She quietly paced the halls, she kept her weight even, old place like this wood floors would creak. A little voice in the back of her head said ‘Down this hall and to the left’ now Kisa had no reason to follow this thought, no reason to even trust it but soon she felt herself following its directions and there she stood in front of her uncle’s room door. Kisa blinked and looked around, how did she know? Was it her? Kisa cleared her throat and knocked. The door opened and her sleepy uncle stood before her “Yes Kisa?” He said tiredly “Uncle please forgive my interruption but I require assistance” She said with a curtsy and tugged at her Gi top. Wu smiled and knelt down “It’s a Gi Kisa, it’s like your school uniform” Wu explained as he tied the Gi on “That’s why you must wear it while we’re here, you’ll be training and learning” He smiled and sat back on the heels of his feet “Better?” He asked. Kisa looked down at her Gi, it was black with gold, purple and white designs “Yes uncle now if you would excuse me” She said with another curtsy but her uncle stopped her “Here Kisa we bow” Wu said and demonstrated to her. Kisa nodded and mimicked her uncle’s bow “Thank you uncle” Kisa said and sharply turned and walked to the courtyard to begin her stretches, warm up’s and practices. 

Those boys were watching her again, she could feel it on her back. She wondered why they were so fascinated with her. Had they never seen a girl before? Then again living on top of a mountain how many girls had they seen? Kisa sighed, she couldn’t practice properly with them just gawking at her. She rose and brushed herself off then turned and walked over to the pair and put her hands on her hips. “Do you too need something?” She asked and the boys shook their heads “Do you have a problem with me?” She asked next now crossing her arms and sticking them with an annoyed glare, again another shake of the head. Kisa took a deep breath “I know I’m new and you’re probably not used to girls but I won’t bite” Kisa said uncrossing her arms and held a hand out “Let’s start again, I’m Kisa, what are your names?” She asked with a kind and welcoming smile. “I’m Morro!” The angry boy said proudly stepping forward with his chest out “I’m Ronin” the other boy said a little quietly. Kisa smiled at the two and shook both their hands “Are you my cousins then?” They looked at her shocked “What? No, no” Morro shook his head “Sensei--your uncle took us in when we were living on the streets” he explained “We’re just students” Ronin asked stepping forward a bit. “Ah, well seems like we’ll be spending a lot of time together now” Kisa said “What does my uncle teach here? It’s no school I’ve ever seen” She said turning her head to look around the monastery courtyard. “Would you like me to show you Kisa?” Morro asked, she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. Kisa nodded “If you wouldn’t mind” She said holding her hand out so he could guide her. This was new for her but once apon a very long time ago so had dance and that was so natural to her now perhaps she could give her uncle's teachings a chance.


End file.
